Running through Freedom
by IceMikoPrincess
Summary: Inuyasha was running from everything in his life when he came across a girl sleeping in the woods. Very pretty she was, just differnt. inukag


He was running, running through everything. Why was he running, running from whom? Or was it himself? All his life he was shunned by his race, no one was like him, no one understood him. When he was younger, he was made fun of, and beat up.

It was the foggy, cold and damp. He loved it, he loved running from everything and went somewhere else. (Omg, I love the fog and stuff and rain! the rain!! I love it. I would stand in it so much!!) When all of a sudden, there laying a girl with black midnight hair, pale like the moon skin and red raspberry lips. She was asleep, no one to touch her. She was wearing a light weight greenish dress; it looked more like a night gown. (Okay! I want you to picture this, the dress is kinda see through....not able to see anything under it...I think it looks more like a gown a servant would ware. It's not kimono or anything. Just a gown.) The sleeping beauty was sleeping on the wet grass, damping her gown. Her hair sweeping in the breeze over her face. She was really beautiful. The boy could only stare. He didn't know what to do with the girl at all. He could just take her anywhere with him. He didn't even have a home to go to. The way she looked, she didn't either. He wondered why she wouldn't. Any guy would ask her to be his and any girl like her would say yes. But she didn't at all. She hated to be called property. She wasn't going to be held that way. When the boy heard her breathing patterns more frequently, he backed up to a tree and jumped to the nearest branch to do his staring there. (What a guy. Lol talk about privacy!) When the girl slowly opened her eyes, she lied there breathing the fresh air. She also loved that weather. She slowly began getting up when she felt a throbbing pain in her ankle. She quickly stumbled down again. The boy motioned his ears to what happened. He saw the girl stumble down and was going to help when she said,

"Well, that's going to hurt for a while. I guess I hurt it while running here last night. Wait.....where's...here?" She said. She looked around to see if she knew where her surrounding was. Nope. She had no idea where she was. Once again she tried to stand up but had to have the help of a friendly tree. (Friendly, Lol) When she got her tolerance to the pain she started walking when she saw silver and red. A voice asked "Are you alright?"

She spun around and stared at the boy who asked is she was alright. He had Silver hair, golden eyes and cute little ears on top. She giggled to herself so no one could hear. She kept on staring, (okay guys, the setting I would like this to be in it still in the forest, and it kinda dark....maybe like horizon kinda thing. Get the picture?......good.... -) she could keep her eyes off him. Same with him. The trees swayed with the wind, the green damp grass showing its pretty color and the two teens staring. They both had ran away from their lives, no where to go. The girl, Kagome, had a power others did not. (Okay, I don't like Kikyou. Sowwy, so she's not in the story....or maybe i sould say...yet) Kagome was very strange, she did her own things. When there was a war, there was Kagome giving her heart to the warriors that had fought, and held their wounds. They were very thankful, but also stuned. Other women did not have the power to heal as she did. Other women were jealous and shunned her. Even though she did not deserve it, any of it. One cool and refreshing day, Kagome went to the forest to get wood for her family. (She's like 15 there....right now she's like 17. Inuyasha's 18 -) Once she had found enough wood, she headed home for dinner when a some sort of demon, she didn't know. But she knew she needed to protect herself. But with what? She didn't have a weapon at all. Other then her powers, she hadn't yet mastered her gift that was given to her yet, but she got the hang of it.

The demon came for her; she could see it right in front of her. But it never came, what happened, did I do something? She thought. She looked over her hands that were over her head, and saw the demon was on the ground fidgeting. Like some lighting, or electricity went through his body. 'Did I do this?' She thought again to herself. She already knew that she had electrified the demon. But how did she do it? All she did was hold her hand out. She guessed that with the movement of her hand she unlocked the power somehow. She then stood up and took one last glance at the demon and gathered he picked wood, and went back to the village.

Now, Kagome at 17 had no family, no friends at all. What a life, she told herself. Why did life have to be so cruel to her? She didn't deserve it, at all. And now she has been staring at a boy with silver hair and doggie ears. What else am I going to get out of the marvelous game of life? She sighed and said

"Yea, I'm okay I guess." She tried to walk but once again no luck on her side.

"I don't think you are. What are you doing here anyways? No one goes on these parts of the woods. Are you trying to get killed?" the boy asked. Kagome thought of him as a rude guy. Sure she didn't really talk to men very often, but she knew if one was disrespectful. At this she said,

"Well, sorry! I was running from my life. It's the not the greatest! By the way, a nice guy would tell their name is a lady and ask if they needed help!"

"Don't tell me I need an attitude adjustment! My name is Inuyasha!" he said.

"Ugh, whatever. I just needed a place to go..." Kagome started to feel her heart tighten.

"I have no place to go...I have no family either...SO DON'T YELL AT ME!" with that she limped to trees to keep her balance trying to get away from the boy. Kagome could feel tears flowing down her cheeks. So easily they came down. She never really talked to anyone about it, so it never came up. She didn't care about the pain in her ankle, and kept on walking. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, for she was in arms length.

"Where are you going to go if you don't have anywhere to go? You have no home right? Then where you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm trying to get away from you, that's where" Kagome answered.

"Why? Am I a danger to you? Or what?" He asked again.

"You're no danger to me. You're just like the others, shun me and throw me away like I'm a dirty rage." Kagome still had tears in her eyes, strumming down now.

"And why would I do that?"

"....If you wouldn't? Then what do you think of me? Just a girl standing in front of you, that you haven't really met...You don't think of me as a Waco?"

"......No I don't. Why, what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me.....It's just that I'm different....I don't have any family either........They died all died. I really don't know what happened. But I know someone murdered them....To other villagers, I'm just a rage to dust off. I can't go any where; I have no place to live....That's why I thought you were the same." Kagome said but wasn't finished,

"I guess you're different."


End file.
